Vi ma princia
by Kalily
Summary: Traducción de un fic de Moro-moro. Ella era egoísta. Él odioso. De algún modo, queridos. Los vínculos que forjaron eran más que el de manipuladora y manipulado. Eran el príncipe roto y la princesa. "Vi ma princia...como desees."


Yo no soy la autora de este fanfic, ya que la autora original es **Moro-moro**, solo lo he traducido del inglés al castellano, con su consentimiento. El pairing es más bien Sakura y Fai, y aunque no me entusiasme mucho esta pareja, este fic me gustó, espero que también os guste a vosotros.

La página no me deja poner un link al original, pero si copias lo que pone a continuación y lo ponéis después del "fan fiction" os sale el original en inglés: .net/s/4672014/1/Vi_Ma_Princia

* * *

**Vi ma princia**

"_¡…__Estoy tan contenta… de que sigas vivo…!" _

Dios, quiso echarse a llorar. Abrazar a la chica y ponerse a sollozar. Fue la primera vez. ¡La primera vez! La primera vez que alguien se alegraba de que existiera… No pudo encontrar en su corazón nada malo en ella, en la princesa rota del desierto.

"_Perdóname…" _

La estrechó con fuerza cuando cayó hacia delante, escudándola de más daño. No la podía dejar ir. No, no ahora. No la podía dejar derrumbarse; no podía decepcionarla. Oh, dioses, ¿qué haría si resultaba ser culpa de él?

Incluso aunque la bruja le había _**asegurado**_ que no… Le había **prometido** que se _preocuparían_ por él. _¿¡Por qué siempre llevaba razón!? _

Esa pobre chica no debería preocupare por alguien tan miserable como él. Se levantó lentamente, cogiendo a Sakura entre sus brazos.

No la podía dejar derrumbarse. No podía morir ahora. De algún modo, se había vuelto importante. Ella no podía ver lo horrible que él era en realidad.

Lágrimas tan fuertes como el ácido que caía del cielo cayeron de su único ojo mientras llevaba su preciada carga de vuelta a la seguridad.

Mientras lloraba, su corazón dolía. Cuando ella se despertó, le miró… luego miró a la bruja, su corazón se rompió limpiamente de nuevo.

Ambos sabían lo que estaba por venir, él y ella. El futuro en el derrumbado paisaje de la tierra de blanco y negro. De la sangre y el pecado, y oh, ¡lo que ella haría para cambiarlo! Ella era la causa. Su alma, sus recuerdos, su magia causaría mucho dolor a aquellos a los que más amaba…

Incluso así, ella estaba contenta de que él hubiese sobrevivido. No podía perder _otro_ ser querido. No, su corazón no lo soportaría. Atesorar los recuerdos que había creado con ellos era lo que importaba ahora. Mantenerlos a salvo y con cariño; libres de dolor y sufrimiento…

…el dolor del mago aguanta mucho más dolor que el de ella podía soportar. No le dejaría sufrir por que ella se rompería entonces. Para preservarse ella, tenía que preservarle a él.

"**Vi ma princia." **

No le podía dejar derrumbarse. De algún modo, se las había arreglado para convertirse el alguien importante para él. Él no podía ver lo egoísta que era ella.

Juntos, sus corazones gritaron.

He él descubrió que no le importaba ser usado por ella. Para cumplir un deseo; no le importaba ser tratado como una pieza de ajedrez. Diablos, disfrutaba luchando.

Tras cada juego, él iba a su lado. La abrazaba fuerte. A él le gustaba. Su princesa; él la protegería de cualquier daño, incluso de aquel que viniese de su propia 'familia'. Quería mantener la sonrisa en la cara de ella, un segundo más. Si había algo que esa chica quisiese, lo tendría.

Él lo sabía… solo era una pieza de ajedrez; sin embargo, no le importaba. El corazón de ella era de lejos más importante.

Dedos acariciaron labios, revelaciones fueron hechas.

El futuro estaba comenzando hoy. ¡No era lo que ella quería! ¡No! Incluso aunque significase una total profanación de sí misma, se consagraría a un futuro con vida, no...

"**Será como desees." **

Ella descubrió que odiaba usarle. Otra persona añadido a la lista de aquellos a los que había herido. Aún así, ella sabía que habría veces en las que necesitaría herir a otros desde entonces. Ese mundo. La primera rotura en un continuo.

Para protegerle, tenía que manipularle.

Sus labios presionaron la mano de ella, susurrando promesas.

Demasiado amable, demasiado amable.

"**Porque cumplir tu deseo es lo que yo deseo." **

_**Aunque no queda mucho tiempo… **_

Ella alzó una mano, colocándola sobre su mejilla. Lo que ella deseaba, ¿podría de verdad concedérselo él?

Se levantó, recorriendo con paso vacilante el camino hacia su pequeño armario.

Él la siguió, obediente, sonriendo distraídamente.

Demasiado, demasiado.

Su ritual comenzó. Sus manos se deslizaron por su cuello, arrastrando su vestido, abriendo la cremallera. La tela cayó de su torso con un susurro, frunciéndose en su fina cintura. Él se inclinó hacia ella, sus labios acariciando sus hombros.

Sin tiempo, sin tiempo.

La princesa cerró los ojos para olvidar. El mago continuó olvidando. Ambos compartieron sus dolores secretos, sus dedos entrelazándose silenciosamente.

Podían oír la actividad en la otra habitación, del ninja, Mokona y el chico hablando en voz baja.

Él susurró de nuevo, ella asintió.

En ese instante, no eran pieza y maestro, no siquiera compañeros de viaje. Eran un príncipe roto y una princesa perdida en un juego de nomeolvides.

Ella le trataba como si fuese frágil.

Él la trataba como si ya estuviese rota.

Tan frágil, tan corta, tan complicada. Vida.

Ese hombre. Lo sabía. Así que ella no se refrenó más. Reveló su egoísmo, su antagonismo y quebró su horrible burbuja de calma exterior. Permanecieron en el aire en el aire, amargura como la del café sin azúcar que dejaba un regusto amargo en su boca.

Su padre le había dicho que crease su propio futuro… se preguntó si sabía que lo haría de ese modo. Se estremeció ante lo que su hermano diría. ¿Qué diría "él"…si supiese "él"…? Si…

Si no lo hacía a tiempo, ¿cómo podría seguir adelante?

Si él no podía ganar por su princesa, permitiría que se derrumbase. Había algo que ella quería—si estaba en su poder conseguirlo, ¡lo haría por ella!

Esa niña le había tratado como si fuese humano. Como si fuese valioso. Su buena suerte no la podría proteger por mucho más. Pronto, lo podía sentir en sus huesos, la traicionaría.

Él entro en su habitación, cerrando la puerta delicadamente.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él, sonriendo suavemente. Tras un segundo, titubeó. El momento estaba próximo.

Se acercaba.

Algo grande. Algo terrible. Ella temía irse a dormir, por si traía terroríficas medias verdades del futuro.

Él la observó, alzó las manos hacia su cara, frío contra su piel.

Ella cerró los ojos. Sus labios presionaron contra su cabello, contra su frente.

Seguridad.

Él aún estaba allí. Aún podía ser salvado. Ella todavía podía salvarlos a todos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza cuando él acercó su boca. Besarse nunca. Nunca encariñarse. Te irás pronto.

Ella se irá pronto.

Pronto, esperaba, él volvería. "Él" volvería. Su "familia" volvería, y ella esperaba que el nuevo miembro pudiese ser feliz sin ella. Esperaba que no la reprendiesen terriblemente cuando regresase. Esperaba, esperaba…

Deseaba.

Él sonrió, le acarició la cabeza.

"**Vi ma princia." **

Las lágrimas quemaron sus ojos cuando él repitió esa frase que los salvaría y los condenaría. Ella no podía ser una princesa; se sentía demasiado sucia para eso.

Ella asintió, luego se tumbó para dormir.

El salió tan silenciosamente como vino.

El mañana es incierto. Será entonces… o será…

La hora ha llegado. Ella agarra su mano con fuerza, apretándola.

"_Lo dijiste, ¿no? Que sería lo que yo desease." _

Se siente culpable por preguntar, egoísta. Sabe que él haría lo que fuese para salvarla. Para conservarla. Para amarla como no podía amar a otro. Sabía que ella también lo haría.

Y porque ella sabía lo que él haría…lo que él haría… lo que él iba a hacer durante la batalla final… debía preguntar.

"**Siempre y cuando ese ea el deseo de mi princesa." **

"_entonces…de ahora en adelante… Quiero que te trates a ti mismo como la cosa más valiosa de tu vida. Por favor, prométemelo." _

Él no pudo hablar. No podría permitir que ella se derrumbase. Pero, no podía tratarse a sí mismo como algo valioso. Porque no lo era.

Él mira callado cómo ella reconoce a los otros. Ese es su silencioso modo de castigarle. Ella ha hecho su decisión final, y no es él.

No son.

No pueden.

No estaban.

Y él desliza la espada hacia su corazón, se pregunta qué deseó.

Y mientras su espíritu le abraza con fuerza, con tanta como él en un mundo anterior… lo sabe…

Que eso era lo que ella deseó. Y, por supuesto… era el único que podía cumplirlo.

No podía protegerla de peligros como el otro… pero, al menos, cumplió su promesa.

"_¡No pasa anda! ¡Aún existo! ¡Nunca lo olvides!..._

_¡Por favor, cuidad de Fai-hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos!" _

No le abandonaría. No podía abandonarle. No le abandonó.

Ella no desapareció.

Encontraría un modo de pagar por sus errores. No podía dejar que se derrumbase. Se aseguraría de verla de nuevo.

Su princesa.


End file.
